


Interlude

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Hermione finds out about her best friends and Ron has a few more things to teach Harry.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: [](http://rickey-a.livejournal.com/profile)[**rickey_a**](http://rickey-a.livejournal.com/) dared me to write a pair of sequels to “Long Time Coming” and the plot bunny obliged.  Ron is quite wicked.  He’s making me write these things.  


* * *

** Interlude **

The ceremony was beautiful -- especially because my role as a groomsman meant I was standing the entire time. Of course, the looks Ron continually gave me -- a heavy-lidded, lingering look as he licked his lips -- made me glad my robes were generously cut.

 

The receiving line was a challenge. Every handshake threatened to loosen my cuffs, revealing the rope burns. Not that I'm ashamed of them, but I don't want to explain why I let someone tie me up.

 

It's the dance with Hermione that gives me away.

 

"You're not usually this stiff, Harry," she says.

 

My face flames red, whatever _stiffness_ I had dying a terrible death. I don't say anything, though. I mean, what can I say? "I'm sore because Ron buggered the hell out of me last night." I don't think so.

 

It takes stepping on her foot for me to realize she's stopped dancing. When she shoves a sleeve higher, I realize why.

 

Shit.

 

It's useless to fight her as she drags me off the dance floor and into an alcove. I only sigh and brace myself.

 

"What happened, Harry?" She has both my wrists exposed now. "Were you captured? Tortured?"

 

"No," I say.

 

"Then what are these marks from?" Her voice rises and it occurs to me that someone might hear her. I can't cast a decent silencing charm without my wand and I can't reach my wand when she has my hands in a death grip. Damn.

 

"Harry, these are _rope_ burns."

 

"I know that," I reply, exasperated. Does she think I wouldn't have noticed receiving them?

 

"Who did this to you?"

 

"Ron," I mumble under my breath.

 

"Who?"

 

Gritting my teeth, I meet her eyes. "Ron," I say clearly.

 

She gasps, releasing my hands. "I'll hex him! Even if you're fighting, there's still no reason to hurt you."

 

"It's okay."

 

She glares at me, tapping her foot. Oh no, she's determined. Hermione, when she's determined, is a frightening entity.

 

"I'm going to say something to him," she hisses.

 

I almost don't catch her arm as she moves to storm away. "You aren't going to say anything to him," I tell her firmly.

 

She shakes her arm loose and crosses her arms over her chest. "Why not?"

 

I feel that damn blush color my cheeks again. At this rate, I'll be an honorary Weasley by facial coloring alone. "Because I asked him to tie me up."

 

"What?" The steam is taken from her sails. Her arms fall to her sides as she puts the pieces together. "You and Ron...walking like... _oh my God!_ "

 

I cover her mouth with a hand. "Hush, Hermione."

 

Her eyes are suddenly filled with mischief and I'm incredibly worried.

 

"There you are," Neville exclaims as he approaches us, Ron at his side.

 

That blush is going to be a permanent fixture on my cheeks, I swear.

 

"Nev, I think these two would rather be alone," Hermione says. She's on the verge of laughter. I want to hex her.

 

Neville wraps an arm around Hermione's shoulders as he eyes the two of us. Ron moves closer as if protecting me. Neville smiles.

 

"It's about time," he tells us before dragging Hermione away. Her shoulders are shaking with laughter.

 

"I'm going to hex her," I tell Ron.

 

He says nothing. When I look up at him, a helpless little moan escapes my throat. His expression reminds me of last night just before he pulled me onto the bed.

 

It takes me a moment to realize Ron is bearing me back into the alcove Hermione had dragged me into. I've really got to work on paying more attention to my surroundings.

 

"Turn around," Ron growls.

 

My cock twitches and my arse clenches painfully. I turn to face the wall. Ron runs his hands down my arms as he takes a step forward to push me against the wall. His cock throbs against my arse. I bite my lip to stifle the moan that wants to escape again.

 

When he reaches my wrists, he encircles them with his fingers, rubbing the marks there until I whimper.

 

"Good boy," he whispers in my ear. I shudder.

 

Drawing my arms above my head, he presses me full-body against the wall.

 

"Are you ready for a little experiment?" he asks.

 

I blink. I'm so aroused that I doubt I could walk without bending over. With a few words and a bit of dominance, I'm putty in Ron's hands again. I don't mind; in fact, I welcome it.

 

"Yes," I reply, trusting him with whatever this _experiment_ might be.

 

"Keep your hands where they are," he orders. "Do you hear me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes?"

 

_He's going all out._ "Yes, sir."

 

"Good," he says, voice a low rumble that vibrates across my nerves.

 

Voices filter in from the corridor, reminding me quite suddenly that this alcove isn't secluded. There is no curtain or door to hide us if someone were to look inside. When my cock throbs at the exhibitionist bent of my thoughts, I realize I'm going to have to buy these tuxedo robes or take them to a Muggle dry cleaner. I don't know of any cleaning charms to take come stains out of _this_ fabric -- and I'm sure there are some already despite my boxers. Hermione might know but no way in hell am I asking her.

 

I hear a rustle of clothing just before cool air rushes up the backs of my legs and Ron tugs my boxers down.

 

I've barely grasped that before I feel his tongue on the back of my leg. The moan that escapes isn't as humiliating as I expected. My fingers curl against the wall, desperate to grasp something, as Ron trails his tongue higher.

 

The only hint of his intention that I receive is when he tugs my hips backward, pulling my arse toward himself.

 

_No, he isn't._ He runs the flat of his tongue over my entrance. _He is. Fuck._

 

"Ron," I whimper.

 

He reaches around and grips my cock tightly enough to hurt. I bite my lower lip to stifle my moan.

 

"No talking."

 

"Yes, sir," I whisper.

 

That seems to satisfy him because he returns to his previous task: driving me insane. He fucks me with his tongue, working the tip just inside my arse, teasing the tender skin around my opening and nipping my cheeks with his teeth. He knows what this is doing to me because his hand is still around my cock, gripping it tightly but not stroking.

 

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Seamus asks from just outside the alcove.

 

_Oh, fuck._ I'd have no explanation for why Ron is kneeling behind me, rimming me while wanking me. Well, other than the obvious.

 

Ron, being the bastard he can be, starts to stroke me, thumbing the oversensitive head of my cock with each stroke. I drop my head and lean forward even more, bracing my forearms on the wall. Ron then starts fucking me with the tip of his tongue.

 

"I haven't seen them for a while," Lavender replies.

 

_Hell no, anyone but her._ I grit my teeth against the hex I want to cast at her.

 

"They'll catch us up if they want a pint," Seamus dismisses.

 

Their voices fade with Lavender's parting, "We'll have fun without them."

 

Ron straightens, hand working my cock with a wicked twisting motion, and orders, "Come."

 

I do, stifling my groan with my sleeve as I coat Ron's hand and the underside of my robes. After my final pulse, Ron releases me. I nearly groan at the loss of contact until I feel him spreading my come over my arse.

 

_He's not...is he?_

 

I have barely enough time to brace myself before Ron drives his cock inside me.

 

_He is._ And I want to melt in delight.

 

I feel oddly comforted when he laces his fingers with mine on the wall.

 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asks, his breath tickling my neck.

 

"No," I groan. It does hurt some -- I mean, I only lost my virginity last night -- but the pleasure I feel overwhelms the pain.

 

He strokes gently, his body seeming to dwarf mine. The idea arouses me further but also disgusts me since it's a very feminine thought.

 

"I want you to come again," Ron murmurs. His words are followed by kisses and bites to my neck. We both discover an erogenous zone when he bites the back of my neck. I tense and shudder, desperately hard once again and trying my damnedest not to moan.

 

Ron is ruthless: he nibbles and laves the back of my neck until I'm a trembling mess.

 

"Close?" he asks.

 

"Yes," I pant.

 

With that admission, he stops teasing me. Releasing my hands, he grips my hips, holding on so he can fuck me mercilessly.

 

"I want you to come, Harry," he growls. "I want to feel you spasm around my cock, knowing I'm fucking you where anyone could watch."

 

The last is what does it for me. Dropping my head and sliding down the wall until my torso is nearly parallel to the floor, I shove back against Ron as I come. I don't bother to stifle the noises I make. Hearing me seems to be what drives Ron over the edge. Gripping my hips tightly enough to leave bruises, he thrusts and raps my head against the wall. I don't care.

 

After his final thrust and groan, we're motionless for what feels like several minutes. At last, Ron slips from me. I'm now a complete mess. I'm sure I look like a debauched porn star. I grin, oddly pleased by that thought.

 

"I _know_ I heard them." Lavender's voice sounds terribly shrill, especially since I thought we were already rid of her.

 

"Fuck," Ron mutters, straightening. He pulls out his wand and casts cleaning and freshening charms on both of us.

 

We're just stepping out of the alcove when Lavender appears at the end of the hall, dragging Parvati by one hand.

 

"Where have you two been?" she demands. Parvati shrugs helplessly when I meet her eyes.

 

I share an amused look with Ron. "Around."

 

"Are you coming to the pub with us?" Parvati asks.

 

"No," Ron says.

 

"But --"

 

"No," Ron repeats, cutting Lavender off.

 

He takes my hand and Side-Along Apparates me back to my flat.

 

I raise my eyebrows. "What about Hermione and Neville?"

 

"If Lavender, Parvati and Seamus were going to a pub, the reception was over," Ron points out. He takes two steps toward me. "Into the bedroom. You have more lessons."

 

I grin and run down the hall. "Yes, sir!"


End file.
